gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Kurt y Finn
La relación entre Kurt Hummel y Finn Hudson solo es un enamoramiento de parte de Kurt hacia Finn. En uno de los capitulos, Kurt le revela a Mercedes que está enamorado de Finn y le confiesa que es gay. Kurt se "desenamora" de Finn cuando este lo insulta en el episodio Theatricality. Después, como el padre de Kurt, Burt y la madre de Finn, Carole se casan ellos se tratan como hermanos. El ápodo de la pareja se denomina Furt (F'inn-K'urt) como el episodio homónimo. Información General Kurt y Finn tienen una gran interacción en la primera temporada. Finn es un miembro del equipo de fútbol, y por esto, muchos de sus compañeros de equipo constantemente intimidan y hostigan a Kurt. Aunque Finn realmente nunca pone fin al abuso, está claro que no está cómodo con maltratar a Kurt y a menudo trata de ayudar a Kurt en cosas pequeñas pero importantes, como que le permite retirar su cara Marc chaqueta Jacobs antes de que se lanzaarlo al contenedor de basura, como se ve en el episodio Pilot . Después de que Finn se una a New Directions, parece dejar de participar en la intimidación. Se demuestra que Kurt se siente atraído por él y se enamora. Kurt se ve a menudo viendo Finn por el rabillo del ojo, y durante la canción Push It en el episodio Showmance, le da una bofetada en broma Finn en el trasero. En el episodio Ballad , Kurt es elegido para cantar a dúo con Kurt. A medida que se ensaya, Kurt decide I´ll Stand By you por los Pretenders, sabiendo que es uno de los favoritos de Finn. Cuando Finn se resiste, diciendo que "no se puede cantar a un amigo", y admite que está bajo mucha presión debido al embarazo de Quinn, Kurt sugiere a Finn que se imagine que está cantando para bebé de Quinn (quien cree en la el tiempo es su hija) como una forma de expresar que la ama, a pesar de que Quinn planea dejarlo. Parece que Finn es consciente de los sentimientos de Kurt; por ejemplo, cuando Kurt se acerca a él, con la esperanza de ayuda en probar para el equipo de fútbol, Finn asume automáticamente que Kurt quiere pedirle ir con él al baile. Finn preventivamente lo rechaza, y luego dice: "Pero yo siento halagado, sé cómo les importa esto a los gays adolescentes". Kurt insiste en que él no es gay, aunque más tarde en el episodio que a su padre. En Ballad , cuando el Sr. Schuester divide el club en parejas y da instrucciones a cada grupo a cantar una balada, Kurt y Finn son socios. Finn se resiste a ser emparejado con un chico, pero Kurt está muy contento.Durante el resto del episodio, Kurt intenta seducir a Finn a través del disfraz de la amistad, pero su plan no funciona. Sin embargo, Kurt le da consejos útiles para los problemas personales de Finn, y el hecho de que ambos hayan perdido a uno de sus padres, los trae más juntos en amistad. Al final, Kurt astutamente confiesa sus sentimientos por nombrar a su elección balada, I Honestly Love You . Finn parece confundido por esta selección, por lo que no entiende el mensaje de Kurt. Kurt, para derribar a su competencia por Finn (Rachel ), le hace un mal cambio de imagen. Rachel se da cuenta de que Kurt había estado manipulando y ella se enfrenta a él. Kurt dice que aunque ambos estén enamorados de Finn, no tienen ninguna oportunidad porque él está muy enamorado de Quinn . De todos modos, Kurt no se riende. Pronto se puso de manifiesto que, varios meses antes, había presentado su padre , Burt, a la madre de Finn , Carole, sólo para este propósito. Los adultos se cayeron bien, pero Finn inicialmente no le gusta la idea de que alguien sustituyendo a su padre. Sin embargo, él vuelve de nuevo sobre sus sentimientos hacia la situación en que él y Burt comienzan a fianza. Su fortalecimiento padre-hijo Kurt hace sentir muy celoso y excluidos, y se preocupa de que no es masculino suficiente para ganar la verdadera amistad de su padre. Sin embargo, Burt finalmente le dice a Kurt que lo ama "no importa qué". Burt propone a Carole y Finn, vivir con él y Kurt. Esto implicaría Kurt y Finn comparten un dormitorio, cosa que Finn se siente muy reacio a hacer. Sus sentimientos de incomodidad se acumulan, y finalmente estalla cuando Kurt redecora su habitación de una manera demasiado ostentosa. Finn se enfada con Kurt sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, y llama a varias de las decoraciones "maricas". Esto fue escuchado por Burt, que le grita a Finn y lo lanza fuera de la casa por no respetar a su hijo. Finn lo lamenta inmediatamente después, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kurt está destrozado y reducido a lágrimas por la situación. Sin embargo, comienza a sentirse mejor hacia el final del episodio, cuando Finn se pone una vestimenta extraña y extravagante con una cortina de ducha de Lady Gaga. Luego lo lleva a la escuela y protege a Kurt de un par de matones. Esto ayuda a Kurt perdonar Finn, Finn ya está redimido. En Audition, Kurt le dice a Finn que no es muy bien visto por el resto de estudiantesporque no es un jugador de fútbol. En Grilled Cheesus , Finn está enojado porque Kurt no pudo hablarle de Burt al ser internado en el hospital, dando a entender que Finn realmente se preocupa por los Hummel.A pesar de estar molesto, sigue apoyando a Kurt durante todo el episodio. En Furt se anuncia que Burt y Carole planean casarse. Tanto Kurt y Finn están entusiasmados, y comienzan a planear la boda juntos. Sin embargo, Finn demuestra inquietud persistente por ser abiertamente aficionado a Kurt. Por ejemplo, cuando la mayoría de los otros chicos de New Directions se plantan ante el matón que amenaza a Kurt, Finn se queda atrás. Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que necesita adoptar plenamente Kurt. Burt y Carole casarse, y el coro ofrece música para la boda. Después de la ceremonia, Finn hace un brindis por Kurt reconociendo que ahora son hermanos, y dijo: "De ahora en adelante, protegeré a Kurt aunque eso signifique recibir un granizado en la cara". Luego canta Just the Way You Are , respaldado por los New Directions, y baila con Kurt. Poco después de la boda, Kurt se vuelve a sentir inseguro debido a la vuelta de Karofsky all instituto, por eso Carole y Burt deciden utilizar sus ahorros para la luna de miel, para la matrícula de Kurt en la Academia Dalton, una academia donde hay tolerancia cero hacia el acoso y adonde va Blaine, un amigo de Kurt. Finn y Mercedes se ven molestos por la transferencia inminente de Kurt, pero Kurt deja en claro que su decisión es definitiva. En The Shuffle Sue Sylvester , Kurt afirma que "trae Finn un vaso de leche caliente todas las noches", con la esperanza de que Finn tendrá una conversación con él. Esto es más probable debido a la preocupación por Finn, que había roto recientemente con Rachel. En Blame it on the alcohol , Finn menciona que Kurt le está chantajeando después de ver el historial de Finn del navegador. Él y Finn hablan brevemente durante la fiesta de Rachel , ya que ellos dos son los únicos sobrios asistentes a la fiesta (Finn ser el conductor designado y Kurt tratando de impresionar a Blaine Anderson ). Un borracho Blaine pone un brazo alrededor de Finn, balbuceando acerca de lo maravilloso que es que él y Kurt sean hermanastros y la alta estatura de Finn. En Born This Way , cuando Kurt finalmente regresa a McKinley, Finn hace una promesa a Burt que va a mantener un ojo en Kurt. Más tarde, durante Somewhere Only We Know , Finn da la bienvenida a Kurt de nuevo a McKinley con un abrazo. En Prom Queen , Finn es de apoyo de equipo de Kurt. También es visto sentado en el sofá con Blaine, el ahora novio de Kurt, y los dos parecen estar en términos amistosos. Historia por Episodios Primera Temporada Pilot En Pilot, Puck intenta meter a Kurt en un bote de basura, pero Finn los detiene y le dice que espere. Entonces Kurt se quita su chaqueta de Marc Jacobs y se la da a Finn, entonces Puck procede a tirarlo al basurero. Luego de que Finn se uniera a New Directions y cantar You're The One That I Want, Kurt dice que esa es la primera vez que lo han hecho bien. Mas tarde, luego de que Finn regresara a ser parte de New Directions, Kurt le dice que el y sus amigos le lanzaron globos con orina, a lo que Finn se disculpa. Al final, ambos cantan juntos durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance En Showmance, Finn y Kurt cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Luego, Kurt y Finn hacen los coros junto con Rachel y Tina mientras Mercedes, Artie y Will cantaban Gold Digger. Mas tarde, Rachel manda a llamar a Finn, Kurt y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Durante el performance, se puede ver a Kurt dándole a Finn un golpe en el trasero. Acafellas En Acafellas, cuando Mercedes le dice a Kurt que ya pueden hacer lo suyo "oficial", Kurt le dice que ya había quedado claro de que le gustaba alguien mas, en eso mira a Finn, pero cuando Mercedes voltea, pendo que estaba viendo a Rachel, por lo que se molesta y rompe la ventana de su auto. Mas tarde, Kurt le a Mercedes dice que no gusta Rachel y que es gay. Preggers En Preggers, Kurt le dice a Finn que si puede preguntarle algo, a lo que Finn le dice que le halaga pero ya tiene pareja para el baile, y que sabe lo que significa para los gays, pero Kurt le dice que no es gay y que quiere que lo ayude a entrar al equipo de fútbol. Durante el ensayo Puck le pregunta a Finn que si ahora son novios. Luego Finn ayuda a Kurt a sostener el balón mientras el lo pateaba y se sorprende al ver lo fuerte que pateó. Mas tarde, Finn le dice al Sr. Schue que el equipo de fútbol necesita soltarse para poder ganar un partido, que eso lo supo después de ver a Kurt bailar. Luego, juntos ganan en partido de fútbol gracias a la estrategia de baile. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, Kurt se enteran por parte de Puck que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Kurt, como el resto del Glee Club, está realmente sorprendido después de descubrir esto. Vitamin D En Vitamin D Kurt va con Finn al entrenamiento de fútbol. Mas tarde, Kurt y Puck ven a como Finn babeaba y dormía en el ensayo de los chicos ya que estaba cansado por Quinn y su embarazo. Luego de que Finn regresara de la enfermería, Puck le pregunta que si que tomo, a lo que Kurt le contesta que posiblemente vitamina C, pero Finn lo corrige diciendo que fue vitamina D y convence a Kurt y a los demás chicos de tomar también. Kurt y Finn, junto a los demás chicos de New Directions, interpretan It's My Life/Confessions Part II en la competencia de Mash up contra las chicas. Luego, Kurt les dice a las chicas que tomaron pseudoefedrina para tener mas energía, por lo cual Rachel le reclama a Finn que Kurt ya les había dicho. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Finn y a Kurt. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up thumb|Finn apunto de tirarle un Slushie a Kurt. En Mash-Up, Finn sale de New Directions, por lo que ahora esta en contra de los chicos. Finn se acerca a Kurt y a Rachel para tirarle una Slushie a Kurt; Kurt le dice que lo haga, pero Finn le dice que no quiere hacerlo pero que tiene que hacerlo, Kurt le dice que era mas fácil salirse del equipo de fútbol, a lo que Finn le dice a Kurt que no tubo que haberlo anunciado en las duchas frente a todos, entonces Kurt toma el Slushie de Finn y se lo tira a si mismo, Kurt le dice a Finn que se baya y que reflexione si alguno de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol haría algo así por el, entonces Finn se va. Mas tarde, Finn vuelve a New Directiosn. Wheels En Wheels, Kurt hace jurar a Finn y a New Directions que en la competencia de diva-off contra Rachel, van a votar por quien cante mejor y no por quien sea mas popular. Mas tarde, antes del diva-off, Finn se acerca a Rachel y le dice que quiere que gane, dejando en claro que no votará por Kurt. Ballad En Ballad, Finn es el tercero en tomar un papel para ver quien será su pareja en la tarea de hacer una balada, y le toca Kurt, quien se ve muy emocionado, al contrario de Finn, quien le dice al Sr. Schue que no cree poder cantarle a otro chico. Mientras Will y Rachel cantaban Endless Love, Kurt dice que tal vez pueda cantar esa canción con Finn, pero que no permitirá que le quite la parte de Diana Ross. thumb|left|Finn gritándole a Kurt. Durante el ensayo de la balada, Kurt le dice a Finn que le cante todo lo que sienta, a lo que Finn primero accede, pero luego le dice que no puede, entonces Kurt le dice que lo intente, pero Finn le grita que en realidad no puede y que está harto que las personas lo hagan cambiar cuando el no quiere. Kurt le dice a Finn que su comportamiento es completamente atractivo e inapropiado, Finn le pide disculpas a Kurt, a quien le dice que no tiene nada con el, es solo que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, a lo que Kurt le dice que su problema son las chicas. Finn le dice que es por el bebé de Quinn, que es su hija pero que nunca podrá decirle todo lo que quiere si la da en adopción, cosas como que no la abandonó y que a pesar de que el no la esté cuidando, siempre será su padre y la querrá siempre, a lo que Kurt le dice que entiende, [[Archivo:Finn_y_Kurt_I'll_Stand_By_You.png|thumb|Finn cantando "I'll Stand By You".]]y que por qué no le canta, entonces le dice que cante I'll Stand By You para que se sienta mejor, Finn le pregunta que si como, a lo que Kurt le dice que imagine que su hija está ahí y que el tocará el piano mientras el canta. Luego se ve a Finn cantándole la canción al ultrasonido de la bebé. thumb|left|Kurt hablando con Finn. Mas tarde, Kurt ve a lo lejos como Quinn le gritaba a Finn, entonces, luego de que Quinn se fuera, Kurt se acerca a Finn y le dice que la única explicación por la que Quinn está enojada es porque es una chica, a lo que Finn le dice que es posible que sean las hormonas las que le hacen actuar de esa manera, a lo que Kurt le pregunta que si esa no es razón suficiente como para renunciar a las chicas, a lo que Finn le dice que si y le da las gracias por haberle ayudado con la canción. Luego de que Finn se aleja, Kurt dice en sus pensamientos que admite que ha estado enamorado de Finn desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando lo defendió después de que Puck lo empujara contra los casilleros, y dice que luego de haberse unido al equipo de fútbol y al club Glee lo ayudó a acercarse mas a el, incluso le ayudó a tener la piel mas clara. thumb|Kurt ayudando a Finn. Poco después, Finn le pide ayuda a Kurt a escoger ropa para el para cuando vaya a cenar a la casa de la familia Fabray, y le muestra muchas cosas de su padre que su madre nunca tiró, a lo que Kurt le dice que su padre es igual, ya que sigue conservando el cepillo de dientes de su madre que murió hace 10 años, Kurt le confiesa que puede ser tonto, pero que aveces entra al armario de su madre, el cual aún huele a su perfume, y cierra los ojos pensando que sigue ahí, a lo que Finn le dice que no es nada tonto, ya que el no conoció a su padre. Luego Finn saca un taje de entre las cosas de su padre y Kurt le dice que le queda bien. Finn le dice que su padre fue al ejercito a defender a su país y que el no puede ni siquiera y a casa de los Fabray a decirles la verdad, a lo que Kurt le dice que su padre no fue sin nada, que iba armado, a lo que le sugiere a Finn que vaya con su mejor arma, su voz. Durante la cena en la casa de la familia Fabray, Finn se pone muy mal y dice que tiene que ir al baño, donde aprovecha para hablarle a Kurt, a quien le dice que no puede hacerlo, pero Kurt le dice que si puede y que lo haga como lo ensayaron, entonces Finn cuelga de repente dejando en duda a Kurt con respecto a lo que pasó. thumb|left|Finn y Kurt. Al siguiente día, Finn le explica lo que sucedió con Quinn y sus padres, entonces Kurt le dice que al parecer su plan no funcionó, a lo que Finn le dice que al contrario, ya que los secretos salieron a la luz y los sentimientos se notan mas, a lo que Finn piensa que es mejor, entonces Kurt le dice que si. En eso, Finn le dice a Kurt que ya que lo ayudó a él con su balada, que es hora de empezar con al de Kurt, a lo que Kurt le dice que su balada es I Honestly Love You, a lo que Finn le dice que no la conoce pero que suena muy positiva. En eso Mercedes llega e interrumpe diciéndoles que tienen una sorpresa para Finn y Quinn. Entonces, Kurt, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Quinn y a Finn, durante la canción, Kurt mira de una forma extraña a Finn, quien intenta disimular que miraba hacia otro lado. Hairography En Hairography, Finn y Kurt están sentados uno al lado del otro, pero con un asiento de diferencia, durante la presentación de la Jane Adams Academy de Bootylicious. thumb|left|Finn y Kurt hablando. En la habitación de Rachel, después de que Rachel le dijera a Kurt que estaba enamorada de Finn, Kurt le dice que a Finn le gustan las chicas con mucho maquillaje y mas reveladoras, entonces Rachel le dice que Quinn nunca viste de esa manera, entonces Kurt le dice a Rachel que en este momento si Rachel vistiera de una manera mas deseable Finn estaria con ella ahora y no con Quinn. thumb|Kurt viendo a Quinn y a Finn caminando juntos. Mas tarde, durante la cita de Finn y Rachel, Finn le dice a Rachel que no le gusta el tipo de persona en el que se ha convertido, y que es curioso ya que tuvo una conversación con Kurt así hace unas semanas, entonces aparece un recuerdo de Finn donde Kurt le pregunta a Finn el tipo de chicas que le gustan, a lo que Finn le dice que le gustan las naturales, con poco maquillaje y sin ropa muy ajustada. Después de que Rachel se enterara que Kurt le tendió una trampa lo confronta y se da cuenta de que el tambien esta enamorado de Finn, aunque al final Kurt le dice a Rachel que ninguno de los dos tiene posibilidad ya que Finn ama a Quinn y tendran un bebe juntos. Al final, se ven a Kurt y a Rachel viendo a Finn y a Quinn caminando juntos por los pasillos de la escuela. Kurt mira a Finn durante True Colors. Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Kurt menciona que el beso que Finn y Rachel se dieron en las Nacionales ya tiene 20 mil visitas en Youtube. Se les puede ver a ambos sentados juntos en la cafetería antes de que cantaran We Got The Beat. I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, ambos entran al Booty Camp para perfeccionar su baile. Asian F En Asian F, después de que Rachel se postulara para presidenta, le pregunta a Finn por quien va a votar, y él responde que no sabe porque Kurt es su hermano. Canciones Duetos Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;Segunda Temporada ;Tercera Temporada ;Cuarta Temporada Canciones Relacionadas Curiosidades *No está claro exactamente cuando los sentimientos románticos de Kurt como Finn se detuvieron, pero a partir de la segunda temporada los sentimientos cambian de un flechazo a un vínculo fraternal, que se ha fortalecido. *Ambos han perdido a un padre y por lo tanto se pueden relacionar en cuanto a lo que se siente al perder a alguien cercano. *Su nombre de relación es el único título que se utilizó en un episodio. *Ambos han "engañado" de alguna manera a sus seres queridos y sus seres queridos los han engañado de alguna manera: Finn engañó a Quinn con Rachel, Quinn y Rachel engañaºron a Finn con Puck, Kurt fue emocionalmente infiel a Blaine con Chandler, y Blaine engañó a Kurt con Eli C. *Apesar de que vivieron en la misma casa nunca apareceron juntos en esta. Galería Finn y kurt.jpg Puck_y_Finn_Ballad.png|Finn defendiendo a Kurt de Puck. Finn,_Mercedes_y_Kurt_Ballad.png|Finn, Mercedes y Kurt. Kurt y finn.jpg Kkurt y finn.jpg noo tokes.jpg|linktext=Haha No toques!! Navegador Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Kurt Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Homosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Familiares